Keepers
The world of Ral'Kada is maintained by the eight Keepers. The Keepers are primordial forces charged with keeping order throughout the world. The eight Keepers are: Keeper of the Sky: Illuneth is the unofficial leader of the Keepers. Through her leadership the Keepers have been able to keep Ral'Kada from falling into disorder. She is mated to Salimzar and their offspring were the first dragons. Her form is that of a humongous flying serpent. Currently, Illuneth is imprisoned by the Council of the Magi in Illucia. The Sky has been blood red since her capture. Keeper of the Flame: Salimzar the first flame was the first keeper to argue for the humanoid races to be left to grow in Ral'Kada. He gave them access to fire and through his influence over Illuneth he was able to convince the other Keepers not to eradicate the budding humanoid races. Salimzar has grown extremely rash over the past 500 years as his search for his mate has turned up no results. Salimzar takes the form of an enormous charred and smoldering dragon. With his rage growing, those who have seen him are lucky to have survived. Keeper of the Sea: '''Molackra has contempt for many of the other keepers, their goals, and especially for the lesser races. She very rarely will allow unmolested passage through the Sea. However, the primitive island Oni tribes have been able to garner her favor through primitive rituals and by demanding strict adherence to a culture that respects the Sea above all. Her form is currently unknown. '''Keeper of the Earth: '''Andoluk the Behemoth was the first of the Keepers. Andoluk has had extremely limited interactions with the intelligent races of Ral'Kada. His form and whereabouts are unknown. Andoluk's largest impact on the modern world comes from his son Unraga. Unraga is responsible for the calamity at Ontrell that created the demons. '''Keeper of the Light: '''Luneth is Illuneth's twin brother. He is rumored to be the leader of the Hands of Light in Illucia. Unlike Salimzar, Luneth has not been overtaken by his rage. He has been on a ruthless and methodical hunt for his twin sister. '''Keeper of the Shadow: '''No information known. '''Keeper of Life: '''Xanthur is the only Keeper who willingly chooses to interact with mortals. He can be found deep in the Western Wilds at the Font of Absolution. Xanthur originally came to the Font to seek forgiveness for committing genocide and wiping all of the Gnolls from the world of Ral'Kada. It is unknown what anger him to commit the crime, but he know accepts all mortal pleas in order to make amends. He takes the form of large jungle sabretooth. '''Keeper of Death: The Keeper of Death is nameless to mortals. The chosen form differs based on those she is appearing to. She often strikes a deal with mortals to further her own plots and is known to take the form of a decayed skeletal jester. Most of her deals are single minded and are centered around the destruction of demons. She regrets their creation and blames her foolish son Unraga.